Carol of the Arrow (character)
'Carol of the Arrow'http://thedisneydrivenlife.com/2015/06/18/soaring-over-summer-event-coming-to-disney-junior/ is a character that appears in the Sofia the First episode of the same name, voiced by Vivica A. Fox. She is Princess Sofia's idol and the leader of the Merry Band of Helping Hands. When Carol was a teen she started to use her bow and arrows to help animals and gradually grew into performing good deeds for anyone who needed her help. She had a low opinion on the royal family because they didn't help her Uncle Harry when he was in trouble. After meeting Sofia, and seeing how much she liked helping people, she realized she had judged the Royal Family too quickly. When Sofia saved her second in command, Jane, she welcomed the princess as a member of her band to come out to help anytime she wants. Role in the Series Carol and her Helping Hands first appeared when they help a farmer round up his horses. Afterwards, she reveals her dislike for the Royal Family of Enchancia because they disn't help her Uncle Harry when he was in trouble unaware that Princess Sofia, the Royal Family's youngest member, is right behind her and is deeply hurt by her scorn due to idolizing her. Later a, to her, villliage girl named Sofia walks up to her and expresses a her respect for her and Carol, because she can tell how much Sofia likes helping people, invites her to come with her and tells her that if she does one good deed by the end of the day, she will become one of her Helping Hands, unintentionally making Jane jealous. Sofia manages to come up with great ideas to help people but Jane sabotages her at every turn. Sofia later comes back telling her she found a baby racoon that needs help. During the attempt, Minimus, Sofia's horse, is revealed to actually be a pegasus, to everyone's surprie except Sofia, who knew all along. Jade pulls out Sofia's amulet and scornfully reveals that Sofia of Dunwiddie is actually Princess Sofia of Enchancia which Sofia confirms, to everyone's shock. After Carol demands an explaination, Sofia tells her that the reason she didn't tell her and the Helping Hands who she was is because she wanted to be a Hand because of how much she Idolizes them and was scared she wouldn't let her into her Merry Band if she knew she's a Princess because of what she said earlier which makes Carol realize hat Sofia was there the whole time and makes her feel guilty both because she now understand how hurt Sofia was feeling because of her scornful remarks and for making Sofia mistaenly believe that her Merry Band of Helping Hands was a villiager only thing. When Sofia leaves, Carol goes after her determined to aplogize and set her striaght. When she meets up with Sofia, Miranda greets her with unconcealed coldness due to having heard from Sofia what happened and was very angry for hurting her daughter's feelings. Carol apologizes to the Royal Family and tells Sofia she can still join the band if she wants. After Jane is rescued by Sofia, Carol welcomes the little Princess to the Merry Band of Helping Hands as a new member. Trivia *Carol of the Arrow shares some references to Robin Hood. *She considers her band to be her family. Gallery Carol-of-the-Arrow-2.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-4.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-5.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-6.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-7.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-8.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-9.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-10.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-11.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-12.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-13.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-15.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-17.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-18.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-19.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-20.png Sofia the First - Any Deed For Those In Need.jpg Carol-of-the-Arrow-21.png Carol-of-the-Arrow-23.png References Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Archers Category:Teenagers Category:Singers